


Just the Two of Us

by DontForgetTheComma



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, lifetane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontForgetTheComma/pseuds/DontForgetTheComma
Summary: Takes place after Family Portrait comics.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che & Octane | Octavio Silva, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 15





	Just the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I was thinking of

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

The duo were standing on the top of one of the electronic billboards in Olympus. The billboard flashed a never-ending cycle of advertisements for Silva Pharmaceuticals.

"C'mon, Che. It's just like when we were kids. Doesn't this bring back old memories?" Octavio turned his face up to look at her. He was currently fiddling with the technology panel on the billboard, causing it to flicker between the Silva Pharmaceuticals advertisements and videos of him performing several daredevil stunts. 

"Well, if I remember it correctly, your father wasn't too happy with ya when you did this the last time."

"What else is new?" Octavio mumbled under his breath as he wiped his hands on his shorts as he stood up. "C'mon, Che. You should live a little. Break a few rules. Let your hair down.”

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt," Ajay quietly murmured.

"C'mon, _hermana_. It’s a billboard. Who will get hurt? Besides, aren't you tired of always worrying about other people? You could have this life again if you wanted…"

"But I don't," Ajay snapped at him. "Ya just lucky we didn't see your dad tonight."

Octavio's body froze, but he didn't say anything and stared at Lifeline through his goggles.

“It was bad enough seeing my parents,” Ajay continued. “Seeing them still consortin’ with warlords...profiting off the deaths of innocent people.” Her last words were full of venom and hatred as she practically spit them from her mouth.

Octavio gulped but continued to stay quiet. A small part of him was itching to tell her the truth about what happened earlier at the event, but he knew it would be better left unsaid. No way was he letting her know about his pops.

"Ay, you think I should perform my next stunt off the.." Octavio started, trying to change the subject. He was always uncomfortable talking about the relationship between Ajay and her parents, especially since he and his father had a nonexistent relationship. Octane had liked Lifeline’s parents when they were growing up, however, at seventeen, that all changed. Ajay found out what her parents really did to acquire their wealth and she had lost all respect for them. They agreed to fund her efforts, if she stayed away from them and their business, to help them save face. Octavio saw how that crushed Ajay, but she never really wanted to discuss her feelings about them. 

"O., I'm tired. It's been a long night….and I'm cold." Ajay wasn't in the mood for hearing about any of Octane's outlandish stunts. She was tired and wanted to crawl under the blankets of her king-sized bed and hide from the world. Although she didn't expect much from her parents, she still didn't like the way the event had gone that night. It was going to be hard for her to come to terms with the fact that her parents were willing to let her be killed by a terrorist. 

"Here," Octavio said, taking off his jacket and tossing it to Ajay. His body temperature was always elevated so he was rarely cold. Besides, he liked the way Ajay looked whenever she wore his clothes, which she did a lot of when they were younger.

"Thanks," Ajay said, catching the jacket and putting it on while Octavio straightened his goggles and mask. "Why do you wear the goggles and mask even out of the games? You know we've all seen your face." Ajay tilted her head a little to the left, a slight frown on her face, as she waited for his answer.

"It's part of the image, _chica_. It's mysterious."

Ajay raised one eyebrow in response.

"What? It is mysterious. It's me. My fans love it." As if to prove his point, he quickly snapped a few selfies on his phone.

"It's not you," Ajay snapped. "Besides, I don't always want Octane. Sometimes I just want Octavio," she said quietly. Ajay wrapped the jacket tighter around her as a tear dropped from her eye.

"Hey, don't cry." Octavio said, moving to comfort her. "What's wrong? I'll take them off."

Octavio removed his goggles and mask. "See, Che, they're gone." Octavio's voice was full of concern for his friend.

Ajay placed her sleeve-covered hand on his cheek, bringing her forehead to his. 

"I just need Octavio right now." Ajay's voice was barely above a whisper. Several more tears fell from her eyes.

"Is it about what happened tonight?" Octavio said as he draped both arms around Ajay's neck, staring into her face.

"Just when I thought they couldn't go any lower, they prove they can. Besides the fact they called me a streetwalker, they were willing to let me die tonight." Ajay angrily wiped the tears from her cheeks with the sleeves of Octane's jacket. “I don’t need them anyway. I'm fine without them."

Octavio softly kissed her in the middle of her forehead. 

“You’re right _hermosa_. It’s just me and you. Like it's always been....like it always will be." 

Ajay put her head down, resting it against Octavio's chest.

Octane closed his eyes and breathed in Ajay's scent. She always smelled of sunflowers and fresh linen. "Aye, let's go do something fun," he whispered into her hair.

Ajay pulled away from his chest, lifted her head, one eyebrow raised, but remained silent as she stared into Octavio's face. She couldn't read his expression although he had a rather mischievous look on his face.

"Is someone going to get hurt?" Ajay questioned, her brows furrowed. "Wait, scratch that, are **you** going to get hurt?"

"Nope, one of the safest things we can do," as he jumped down off the landing and reached his arms up to help Lifeline down. Lifeline allowed him to lower her to the ground and wrapped his jacket tighter around her as he placed his goggles back on.

"C'mon, _chica_ , don't you trust me?" He interlaced the fingers of both of his hands with Ajay's. His fingers were warm, while hers were icy. Ajay narrowed her eyes at him, still trying to figure out what his plan was. She knew him just as well as she knew herself and she always found herself cleaning up his messes. In spite of that, she said, "I don't know why, but I trust ya, Silva. As long as there are no grenades involved..." She continued to stare into his face, trying to read his facial expression through the goggles.

A smile spread across Octavio's lips. " _Lo prometo. Sin granadas involucrados."_

Ten minutes later, the duo found themselves in front of an ice cream parlor, a bright neon sign illuminating their faces.

"I haven't been here in ages, since we were kids," a huge smile covered Ajay's face as she watched the neon lights of the downtown scene flicker in the moonlight.

"You remember what happened the last time we were here?" Ajay flushed, but didn't say anything. She could feel her cheeks getting hot and she knew her ears were red. 

"No, I don't remember nothin'," she said sharply, dropping Octane's hand and wrapping the jacket even tighter around her. The duo had walked over to the restaurant hand-in-hand.

Octavio laughed as he reached for the door. He knew she remembered. She wasn't a very good liar and he could read her like a book.

"Yeah, I don't either," as he turned to wink at her. "But, I **do** remember that ice cream makes you feel better. Double scoop of mint chocolate chip, right?"

Ajay nodded, hiding her surprise that Octane had remembered her favorite flavor of ice cream...and that he remembered what happened the night they were last at the ice cream shop. He was full of surprises. He definitely kept her on her toes.

"You go get a table, while I go get the ice cream."

Ajay turned to walk towards a table in the far corner of the restaurant. She didn't feel like interacting with any possible fans tonight. She then turned back to Octavio, who was already making his way to the counter to place their order.

"Octavio?"

"Yeah?" Octane turned to look at her.

"Thanks." A slight smile was upon her lips, although her eyes were still puffy and watery from the tears she had shed earlier.

"No worries, _chica_. I told you I was your Lifeline tonight." He winked at her with a crooked smile upon his lips and then turned to order the ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited about all of LifelinexOctane fics that have appeared lately. I love the idea of them being friends when younger but developing a different relationship as adults.


End file.
